The present invention relates to a water spray nozzle control device More particularly, the present invention relates to a water spray nozzle control device which can adjust an amount of flowing water.
A conventional water spray nozzle control device is used as a switch. The conventional water spray nozzle control device can turn on a water flow which flows into a water spray nozzle or turn off the water folw. However, the amount of flowing water cannot be adjusted by the conventional water spray nozzle control device.